headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Tales from the Crypt: Oil's Well That Ends Well
"Oil's Well That End's Well" is the eleventh episode of season five of the horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt and the sixty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Paul Abascal and written by Scott Nimerfro. It first aired on HBO on Wednesday, November 24th, 1993. In this episode, a money-hungry con-artist named Gina and her lover Jerry try to trick some locals into searching for oil beneath the ground of a cemetery. Cast Notes & Trivia * * Actor Lou Diamond Phillips is also known for playing the role of police detective Russell Logan in The First Power as well as John Kanin on Wolf Lake. * Actress Priscilla Presley is the former wife of rock 'n roll legend Elvis Presley and has distinguished herself as an acting talent on the TV series Dallas as well as the Naked Gun film series. * Actor Noble Willingham is also known for playing the role of Charlie Barton in the 1981 Joe Dante werewolf film The Howling. * First horror genre work for former Ferris Bueller actor Alan Ruck. * Actor Steve Kahan also played a father in the season one episode, "Dig That Cat... He's Real Gone". * Director Paul Abascal and actor Steve Kahan both played parts in the 1990 sci-fi film Predator 2. * Actor Rory Calhoun also appeared in the "Death's Head" episode of Circle of Fear as well as the 1980 psycho-thriller Motel Hell. This was his final acting work before retiring from acting. Calhoun passed away in 1999. * This is the only known acting work for Saga Stevin. * John Kassir also plays a character named Larry in this episode. Generally, Kassir only works on the series as the voice of the Crypt Keeper. * The official Tales from the Crypt pinball machine is featured in the opening wraparound segment of this episode. Allusions * This episode adapts the story featured in Tales from the Crypt #34. * The title to this episode is taken from the phrase, "All's well that ends well", which is a famous line of dialogue from the works of William Shakespeare. The title was also used as a 1958 slapstick short by the comedy team, the Three Stooges. * The Crypt Keeper is seen watching this particular episode on his television and recognizes the actor playing Larry. As well he should, Larry is played by Crypt Keeper voice artist John Kassir. Quotes * The Crypt Keeper: Looks like business is really booming for Carl and Gina. Talk about flame and fortune! .... * The Crypt Keeper: You know, kiddies, there's something about this little tale that interests me. to Larry's last line I think it's this hactor. Hmm... yes... the others are good, but this one! We're talking a real bleeding man. He's a regular Gory Cooper. A Robert Deadford! And that voice! I could swear it reminds me of someone I know. .... * Larry: Well I'll be damned. * Gina: That you can count on. Remember one thing, gentlemen. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And today? Today has been a real bitch. See also External Links * * "Oil's Well That Ends Well" at the TV IV * "Oil's Well That Ends Well" at TV.com guide * "Oil's Well That Ends Well" at TV Rage.com ---- Category:1993 television episodes